


Filling in the Sexual Gaps.

by Randomgeek45



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aliens, Gay Sex, Hot, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Outer Space, Passion, Romance, Sex, Straight Sex, Video & Computer Games, andromeda - Freeform, filling in the blanks, sex scenes, sex with aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: Been playing a lot of ME:Andromeda lately and was very disappointed that only a hand full of your romance able squad mates got nude/sex scenes. Peebee, Cora and Jaal's were great but everyone else's just lacked, so I'm here to fill in the gaps left by Bioware. I've scripted them to continue on from the main romance scenes within the game and are presented as if you are playing the game yourself. Each scene is only short so its a quick read and I will be adding more Let me know what you think.





	1. Scott Ryder and Gil

**Author's Note:**

> First up Scott Ryder and Gil. Takes place in Ryder's cabin aboard the Tempest.

Scott and Gil kiss on the Pathfinders bed as the camera fades to black as normal. The shot then opens up of Scott and Gil stood by Scott’s work desk naked and kissing, Scott’s ass to the camera. As they kiss Gil pulls away and smirks at Scott. 

“So how did you wanna do this?” Gil asks only for the conversation wheel to pop up on screen with two options for you to choose from.

***Take control** or ***Be controlled**

 

If you select ***Take control** Scott will smirk and place his hand on Gils ass before moving behind him and pushing him against Ryder’s work desk. 

“I thought you’d like it that way” Gil would say as Scott kisses the side of his neck. The camera would then move to a behind shot and drift way to the left hand side while fading to black as Scott starts thrusting inside Gils ass.

 

If you select ***Be controlled** Scott will smirk and take Gil’s hand, placing it on his own ass. Gil would then move behind him and push Scott against his work desk.   

“Just as well Pathfinder, you’ve got the best arse in Andromeda”  Gil would say as he kisses the side of Scott’s neck. The camera would then move to a behind shot and drift way to the left hand side while fading to black as Gil starts thrusting inside Scott’s ass.

 


	2. Sara Ryder and Suvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Suvi. This takes place in the tech lab on board the Nexus and continues on from their final romance scene.

Sara and Suvi kiss passionately by Suvi’s work desk as the camera pans out and drifts off to the left hand side as normal.  The shot then opens up with them again stood next to Suvi’s work desk, naked and kissing. Suvi then pulls way and giggles.

“Oh may god Sara, I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this. what if someone walks in?” Sara smiles at her.

“The doors locked remember, nothing to worry about” Sara calmly replies with a kiss on her lips.

“Yes I know, but what about hygiene? some of this equipment requires a near spotless environment for assembly…….

 

At this point the timed reaction button will pop up on screen for you to press. 

 

If you choose ***To React** Sara will place her finger on Suvi’s lips to silence her.

“Suvi, trust me” Sara will say while removing her finger from her lips.

“Alright” Suvi will softly reply with blushed cheeks as she kisses Sara once more. (Much like in Cora’s sex scene) A camera shot will then open up showing Suvi’s naked bum while Sara slides her hands over Suvi’s ass cheeks and gips them tight. Sara then lifts Suvi up around her waist.

“Oh? where are we going?” Suvi will ask.

“You’ll see” Sara replies. Placing Suvi down on the large table in the middle of the tech lab the pair smile and kiss each other passionately once more. Still kissing Suvi will lay on her back while Sara climbs on top of her and kisses her tits. As the camera pulls away and drifts off to the left hand side, fading to black Sara and Suvi will kiss once more while beginning to grind up against each other. Both breathing heavily.

 

If you choose ***Not To React** the scene will play out the same with the exception that Sara will not interrupt Suvi’s mumbling. 

 

After the scene is finished and you return to the tech lab you can over hear the Salarian scientist in a conversation swear that he heard 'Mating noises' coming from the tech lab, to which the Turian scientist replies telling him to get his mind out of the gutter.  

Also after the scene if Sara speaks with Suvi again on board the Tempest the two can discuss the possibility of having a baby together with you (The player) getting to decide whether Sara or Suvi has it. (This would be a good lesbian parallel to Scott and Gil's conversation about having a baby together)   

 

 


	3. Sara Ryder and Liam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Liam's final scene together was probably the most disappointing one but I fixed it haha. This takes place in Liam's little hang out area on board the Tempest, basically where the final scene between them ended.

Sara and Liam, sitting on Liam’s old couch would embrace each other, holding one another in their arms as they kiss passionately. Sara, lying down on the couch in Liam’s arms smirks as she pulls away from his lips.

“SAM lock down storage room 11” Sara would order, her voice light and playful in tone.

“Of course Pathfinder” SAM would immediately reply as Liam smiles, gazing deep into her eyes. The sound of the storage room door closing and locking in the background.  

“I want you all to myself” Sara would say as they kiss once more, the camera fading to black. The shot would then open up to Sara and Liam stood naked by the couch before one another, their clothes visibly discarded upon the floor. Approaching each other Liam would take Sara by the tip of her chin and kiss her once more.

“This is special Sara, we'll take this slow” Liam would say only for the timed reaction button to pop up on screen for you to press.

 

If you choose ***To React** Sara will form a cocky smile and push Liam down on the couch. Resting her hands on his chest Sara would then climb on top of him.

“Where’s the fun in slow?” Sara would say before kissing him once more. Pulling away Sara would then gaze up to the ceiling and close her eyes in pleasure as Liam kisses her tits. The camera would then move to a behind shot and drift off to the right hand side while fading to black as Sara, on top of Liam thrusts her hips back and forth upon Liam’s cock. Liam resting his hands on Sarah’s ass, guiding her. (Sara ass shot) 

 

If you choose ***Not To React** Sara will blush and form a playful smile as Liam lifts her up, twirls her around and rests her down on the couch in a missionary position. 

“This is special” Sara would softly agree before kissing him once more. Liam would then gently kiss Sara’s tits while Sara wraps her legs around him. Her arms around his neck and her eyes closed with pleasure. The camera would then linger above them and slowly fade to black as Liam’s ass and hips move back and forth thrusting into Sara, her legs open. (Liam ass shot)

 


	4. Scott Ryder and Vetra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fully aware that Vetra is a romance option for both Scott and Sara but for the purposes of writing this piece I went with Scott, (sorry Sara fans) but if you wanted you could read the chapter as Sara instead. The scene would play out the same no matter who you chose to play as. This is Scott and Vetra. Takes place in Ryder's quarters.

“Please, no more food” Scott says as he holds Vetra close in his arms.

“No I think you’ll like this” Vetra replies while gazing deep into his eyes. Together they kiss passionately while stood over Ryder’s bed, the camera fading to black. The camera would then open up on Scott stood naked as he stares out of his quarters window into space. 

“I know dinner didn’t go as planned, but I think you’ll like desert” Vetra would say seductively.  

“I can’t wait” Scott replies.

“Turn around then” Vetra tells him. Turning around Vetra would stand naked before him, Scott eyeing her up and down as she approaches and plants a kiss on his lips. Vetra would then pull back and look deep into Scott’s eyes.

“Have you ever been with a Turian woman before?” Vetra would ask.

“Can’t say I have” Scott replies followed quickly by a camera shot panning down his back as Vetra runs her hands over Scott’s ass and grips his ass cheeks tight.

“Good, one thing you have to learn about Turian women Ryder is that we like to take charge” With those words Vetra would lift Scott up and swing him around onto the bed. With Scott on his back Vetra would crawl on top and kiss him passionately before moving her head down his stomach. (Implying she is going to give him oral sex) With Scott on his back and with Vetra giving him oral sex the camera would slowly pan off to the left hand side, slowly fading to black.  

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Scott Ryder and Keri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keri (The very cute Asari reporter) is such an underrated romance option. Anyway this is Scott and Keri (Sorry once again Sara fans but you can read it as Sara if you like) This takes place in Keri's apartment on the Nexus.

“Something special, goddess I want you to whisper that in my ear. What if we skip out? have drinks at my place instead?” Keri asks Scott.

“What are we having?” Scott replies. 

“What ever you’d like” Keri answers, the camera fading to black as normal. The camera would then open up with Scott inside Keri’s Nexus apartment stood watching bits of her unedited documentary footage alone on a big holo screen. Scott turns his head to the side.

“Keri?, you’ve been a while in there? need any help?” A glass falls to the floor smashing in the next room.

“No….. its ok, just stay in there and don’t come in” Keri tells him much to Scott’s amusement.

“Why not?”

“You’ll see” With that Scott returns his attention to the documentary footage on screen showing all of the different colonies you’ve established over the course of the game.

“Your documentary’s really coming together” Just then a camera shot will open up of a naked Keri walking up to Scott, her purple Asari ass swinging from side to side as she walks.  

“I never would have got it finished without you” Kari says as she stops behind him. Scott turns around.

“Wow” Scott says in surprise as Keri giggles.  

“There was a little problem with the drinks” Keri giggles again.

“A little problem? sounds to me like I’ve been lured back here by a beautiful Asari, but for what purpose I wonder?” Scott jokes with a smirk, his brow raised.

“I could think of a few things” Keri would say as the timed reaction button pops up on screen.

 

If you choose ***To React** the camera will focus on Keri’s face as she gawks at Scott who removes his clothes off camera. Her gawking expression soon turns to one of playful mischief as a naked Scott moves into the shot, kissing her passionately upon the lips before moving up to her ear and whispering.

“Your something special to me Keri” To which Keri will romantically sigh. As the camera pans off to the left and fades to black Scott and Keri kiss, their hands roaming each others body’s. 

 

If you choose ***Not To React** the scene will play out the same way with the exception that Scott will keep his clothes on and kiss Keri straight away.


	6. Sara Ryder and Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Reyes bedroom. I guess you can use Scott in this scene if you wanted to but I had to give Sara some love. haha

Sara and Reyes dance together with slow romantic music playing in the background while the camera pans up and fades to black. But the music does not stop. The scene then opens up of Sara stood naked next to a bed (Ass shot) in Reyes’s arms. They kiss passionately and fall onto the bed together. Reyes kiss’s Sara’s neck to which Sara lets out a sigh of pleasure.

“Are you always this smooth with the ladies?” Sara asks.

“Only the one’s I like” Reyes replies, a cocky smirk on his lips. They kiss once again as the camera pans out. In the missionary position Reyes thrusts inside Sara as she wraps her legs around him. The camera then drifts off to the left fading to black as the pair have sex on Reyes bed, light shining down upon them through the shutters of a nearby window. The romantic music playing throughout the scene. 


	7. Scott Ryder and Avela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Scott and Avela, the Angara on Aya you can romance. If Sara can get some action from Jaal then Scott can get some from Avela. Spreading the Angara love haha enjoy.

“Someday when this is all over, if you still feel the same find me? Until then we both have work to do” Avela would say. Afterwards the conversation wheel would pop up on screen with a third option for you to choose from.

***Alone time together**

“That’s a shame, I always wondered what a female Angara looked like without her clothes on” Scott would confidently respond. A naughty grin on his lips. Avela blushes at his words and smiles.

“Well I’ve always wondered what a male human looked like without his clothes on” She responds, her professionalism broken by the charm in Scott’s eyes.

“We could go somewhere private to find out” Scott suggests.

“Oh alright then” Avela gives in with the camera fading to black afterwards. The scene then opens up inside Avela’s apartment, a beautiful vista of Aya before them, the sun setting. 

“This is beautiful, I still sometimes can’t get over how stunning Aya is” Scott comments as he looks out upon the view.

“If you think that’s beautiful you should see Aya’s women” Avela says as she takes her Angara clothes off behind Scott to surprise him. She walks up to him as Scott turns around. “What do you think?” Avela asks.

“I think I love you” Scott blurts out, eyeing her up and down. Avela giggles. 

“I think I love you too Pathfinder” Avela says as she leans in and kisses him passionately. “Do I get to see a male human without his clothes on then?” She says. Scott smirks and removes his clothes off camera, much to Avela’s satisfaction. Scott then steps back into shot, his ass showing off to the camera as he takes Avela in his arms and kisses her. Avela pulls away and looks deep into his eyes. 

“If we do this Pathfinder it will be the first time an Angara and a human have…..” Scott interrupts her.

“…..And hopefully not the last” Scott romantically says as he kisses her for a final time, the camera panning away from them and focusing on Aya’s horizon before fading to black. 


	8. Sara Ryder and Cora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your thinking and yes I am fully aware that Cora isn't a romance option for Sara, but I noticed there was a lot of disappointment before the game launched that she wasn't a lesbian. (tbh I thought Cora would of at least been bi) Anyway to round off this series this is Sara and Cora. Enjoy. 
> 
> Read the notes below afterwards please :)

_Part of Sara and Cora’s first conversation after gaining access to the Tempest._

 

“You. me. Side by side. I like the sound of that” Sara says. Cora smirks and crosses her arms in a curious fashion. 

“Don’t be cute when I’m mad at you” Cora would jest. 

 

_Part of another conversation between Sara and Cora after Eos._

 

“Did you come out here with anyone? Maybe someone special, someone you served with?” Sara asks.

“One benefit of serving in Asari space, no shortage of women to have fun with on shore leave” Cora smiles. “But no, nothing serious. I just came out here on my own” Cora finishes. 

“Really? your part of an elite team of Asari huntresses and not one of them catches your eye?” Sara questions her further. Cora smiles again.

“I may of had a thing going on with one of them. Asari are like walking goddesses Ryder, but there complicated, live long lives and….…” Cora looks down to the floor in despair. “…Lets just say I’d prefer to stick with human women from now on” Sara smirks and crosses her arms.

“So. I guess this means your into women then?” Sara asks.

“Nothing gets past you” Cora would sarcastically reply. “That’s not going to be a problem is it?” She asks. 

“Not at all. In fact I think I like you even more now” Sara says sending Cora into a slight giggle.

“Glad to here it”

 

 

_The romance after Cora’s loyalty mission would play out the same way. On Eos they would kiss and admit their affections for one another, leading to the final romance scene soon after._

 

 

“Pathfinder, Cora wanted to have a private word with you in your quarters” Kallo tells Sara after returning to the Tempest. By leaving the bridge and going to Ryder’s quarters Sara’s love scene with Cora will trigger. Sara would walk into the room.

“Hello you” Cora says stood next to the door.

“Cora? Kallo told me you wanted to talk about something?” Cora would smirk.

“SAM lock the Pathfinders quarters” Cora would say before sensually strolling toward her. “I could tell you that I just wanted to talk, but that would be a lie” Cora says resting her hand on Sara’s chest.  

“Oh no…. a beautiful woman is holding me hostage in my own quarters, somebody help me” Sara would sarcastically say to Cora’s amusement.

“You just can’t stop being so god damn cute can you” Sara stops and rests her hands on Cora’s hips. Cora kisses her passionately and then slowly pulls away from her lips. The pair staring deep into each others eyes. 

“I…I” Cora says only for Sara into interrupt. The dialogue wheel popping up on screen for you to choose.

 

If you select ***Spend the night together** Sara will stroke Cora’s hair. 

“I’m going to show you just how much I care” The pair would kiss, the camera fading to black. The camera would then open up on the two of them stood naked beside Ryder’s bed, kissing and feeling each others body’s. (Cora ass shot) Sliding her hands down Cora’s ass Sara would lift her up and together the two would roll on to the bed, smiling and snogging. With the camera lingering on Sara and Cora’s necks, shoulders and faces as they kiss Sara (On top) would pull away from her lips and kiss her neck, moving downwards as Cora closes her eyes and lifts her head high in sexual pleasure. Her breathing would grow heavy. The camera would then open up to a shot over looking the bed, Cora leaning her back against the bed post with her legs open as Sara is just about to begin oral sex. The camera would then slowly pan out through Ryder’s quarters window into space, focusing on the word Tempest branded into the ships hull while fading to black.  

If you select ***No sex, just stay** Sara and Cora will kiss passionately and giggle as the camera fades to black. 

 

 

_Throughout the rest of the game Sara will receive cute emails from Cora marked with kisses._

_In a later conversation with Gil on board the Tempest he suggests to Sara that she and Cora should visit his friend Jill on Eos if they ever planned on having babies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, really didn't expect this to be so popular but I guess it just proves that I'm not alone in my belief that all of Mass Effect's romances need care and attention given to them. Alien or not haha. Let me know what you thought of it Pathfinders. 
> 
> On a final note I also write a lot of Game of Thrones/ASOIAF stuff, if your into it give my She Wolf series a read.


	9. Sara Ryder and Peebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was finished with this but I guess not haha. This one was requested by a reader and now that I think of it I should of written this earlier. This is Sara and Peebee, takes place in the zero G escape pod.

“Just Fun. Two people blowing off steam. No strings attached. Only if there’s no strings” Peebee tells Sara as they float in the zero G escape pod. 

“That sounds like fun” Sara tells her. A smirk on her face.

“Good” Peebee would reply reaching over to Sara and pulling her close. Together Sara and Peebee would kiss, their hands beginning to explore each others body’s. Pulling away from Sara’s lips Peebee would then push Sara away playfully, the pair floating apart in the zero G. 

“Come on then Ryder get it off” Peebee would playfully say to a smirking Sara. The camera would then centre on Peebee’s face, watching in satisfaction as Sara undresses out of shot. The sound of Sara undressing would be heard also. Peebee would slowly float down (Her back facing the pods floor) as a now naked Sara floats above her and rests her back against the Pods ceiling (Sara’s tits, hips and abs showing off). 

“What do you think?” Sara would ask her.

“I think I’m going to enjoy this” The camera would then centre of Sara’s face as she watches Peebee undress out of shot. Sara, with her hands rested upon the ceiling of the pod to prevent her from floating off watches as a naked Peebee gracefully floats herself up to her and pins her against the pods ceiling (Peebee ass shot). With her hands rested on Sara’s shoulders and Sara moving her hands onto Peebee’s hips the pair kiss each other, full of lust for the other. Gently floating down from the ceiling and into the centre of the pod Peebee wraps her legs around Sara’s hips and continues to kiss her. As the camera pans back Sara and Peebee float upside down in a circular motion inside the pod, their discarded clothes floating all around them. Sara moving her mouth down to Peebee’s tits. Peebee herself beginning to moan as the camera fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea's or requests let me know. 
> 
> Also check out my other fanfics ;)


	10. Scott Ryder and Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy where do I start with this one. Honestly it was nothing short of cruelty putting Natalie Dormer in a Mass Effect game and not making her character romance able, really Bioware?. Anyway I fixed it. This is a scripted version of what a Scott and Lexi romance arch would have looked like in game. (Sex Scene included) Let me know what you think. :)

_Part of Scott and Lexi’s first conversation after gaining access to the Tempest._

 

“My thesis on Krogan virility and aggression is what got me in the initiative” Lexi explains. 

“I had no idea, I would love to hear more, over dinner? maybe?” Scott asks. Lexi looks down to the floor in thought. 

“Oh? the thing is Ryder your not my type” Lexi responds with ease.

“Whats your type?” Scott asks with crossed arms. 

“Not a patient, I need to be able to look at you clinically. Without distractions” Lexi explains, a cocky smile developing on Scotts face.

“Am I distracting?” Scott asks in a flirty, lighthearted tone. Lexi eyes Scott up and down.

“Ever so slightly” Lexi admits before changing the topic of conversation and leaving the player speculating as to her attraction, if any to Scott.  

 

_As the story progresses the player will have various conversations with Lexi in the research room and medical bay onboard the Tempest. During this time the player can flirt with Lexi only for her to become distant or deflect Scott’s advances. Later on in the game Scott finds Lexi in the Vortex bar, on the Nexus where she tells him about her past and how she feels about the rest of the crew. After the conversation is finished the player will be given a choice to either stay and have a drink with Lexi or to leave. To romance Lexi the player must choose to stay and have a drink with her. The scene will fade to black and open up again with a drunk Lexi and a relatively sober Scott talking together in one of the bars booths._

 

“And you’ll never guess what happened afterwards” Lexi says, her tone cheerful and giggly.

“Surprise me” Scott replies.

“The Blue Suns and Eclipse Merc's start fighting each other” Lexi says, taking a final drink from her glass. Scott laughs. 

“That’s incredible” 

“I know, growing up on Omega was hard but by the goddess was it entertaining” 

“And what about now? do you find it entertaining all the way out here in Andromeda?” Scott asks.

“Entertaining maybe, exciting defiantly. You know Scott when I was first stationed on the Tempest I wanted nothing more then to go back to the quiet safety of the Hyperion's Cryo bay. But now, I feel like I see the galaxy differently. I get a sudden rush of excitement in knowing we are going to be visiting a new and unexplored world, and its all thanks to you, you’ve opened my eyes lets just say” Scott makes a cocky grin. 

“I hope your eyes aren’t the only thing I’ve been opening” Lexi laughs as Scott’s terrible attempt to flirt.

“Oh goddess that was terrible Scott, your a typical human male you know that” Lexi replies.

“That all depends on if you like typical human males” Scott fires back.

“Even if I did I have a job to do” Lexi says as she stands up from the booth. “I need to get going. Goodnight Scott” Lexi says as Scott stands up out of the booth as well. As Lexi passes by she trips and falls into Scotts protective arms. Catching her the two find themselves facing each other, gazing deep into each others eyes. Slowly but surely Scott and Lexi kiss passionately. Suddenly pulling away from Scott Lexi backs up and leaves. 

“LEXI” Scott calls as she leaves the Vortex bar. 

 

_Later in the game, after boarding the Archons ship and saving the Salarian ark the player can talk to Lexi in the medical bay._

 

“Scott? how can I help?” Lexi would ask.

“I wanted to talk” Scott replies. 

“Talk about what?” Lexi would ask as she works away on her data pad.

“About what happened in Vortex, about…….” 

“….Stop right their Scott, I don’t want to talk about” Lexi interrupts. 

“Why? not”

“I..I….I’d just prefer not to”

“Lexi we kissed…so what?” Scott causally remarks with a smile on his face, arms crossed.

“So what?” Lexi snaps. 

“So it wasn’t just a kiss, you like me don’t you?” Scott asserts.

“I like many things Scott” Lexi fires back.

“Yeah my lips clearly”

“Scott please………..I need some time to think” Scott takes a step back and walks up to the medical bay door. As it opens Scott looks over his shoulder at her.

“For the record, I like you too” He would tell her as he leaves, the scene fading to black. 

 

_The next time the player visits the Nexus a cut scene will play upon landing._

 

“Ryder, Dr T’Perro is leaving the ship” SAM would announce as Scott watches the Tempest land from his spot on the bridge.

“Leaving? why?” He asks.

“Unknown, but she seems to have cleared out all her belongings in medical bay” The scene would then fade to black then open up to a shot of Lexi looking down upon the Tempest, Scott sliding in beside her.

“SAM said your clearing out your things, is it true?” Scott asks, concern in his eyes. 

“I..don’t think I belong on the Tempest anymore” Lexi admits, her tone unsure.

“What?…. of course you do, your one of the crew”

“Oh I know I’m one of the crew…..its just” Lexi turns to Scott. “Can I be honest with you Scott”

“Always”

“When I…we… started working together I wanted to keep things strictly professional, I didn't accept your invitation to dinner because I didn't want any distractions”

“Are you saying I’m a distraction?” Scott asks. 

“I am, but not in a bad way. Your a good man Scott, and a great pathfinder. Your father would be proud. But I’m worried that our feelings for each other may be getting in the way of us stopping the Kett” 

 

***A timed reaction button would then pop up on screen giving the player the option to take Lexi’s hand.**

 

“I need you by my side when I face them, I need you to keep me going” Scott admits. 

“But..what about our professionalism?”

“Forgot about it, you care about me Lexi…and I care about you. I want you by my side, not just to fight the Kett but to explore the galaxy as well”

“Scott…I” Lexi says, taken back by the passion in his words. 

“Hows that for professionalism?”

“I didn’t know you felt that way”

“You know now” Lexi smiles. “Listen don’t go, I promise to keep things professional around the crew, no flirting or anything” Lexi crosses her arms and thinks for a moment.

“Well, you could flirt a little” Scott smiles.

“Do we have a deal?” He asks. Lexi giggles.

“You don’t have a deal Ryder, but you do have this” Lexi says, kissing Scott upon the lips as the camera pans out and fades to black, the Tempest and Nexus before them. 

 

_Scott and Lexi will have one more romance scene before final battle._

 

“Scott, Dr T’Perro would like to see you for a physical in your quarters” Scott smirks.

“Tell her I’ll be right there” As Scott enters his quarters he finds Lexi alone looking out of the window into outer space.

“You wanted to see me?” Scott asks as his quarters door closes behind him.

“Hmmm, I did didn’t I” Lexi says as she turns around and sensually walks up to him. “With all the Kett you’ve been fighting I thought you could use a physical” Scott smirks.

“Oh really?, what kind of physical?” Scott asks, playing along. 

“Hmmm?…let me think” Lexi would say as she leans in and kisses Scott passionately upon the lips. Scott smiles as Lexi pulls away from his lips.

“I like it….not at all professional though” He replies.

“I though we could forgot about that” Lexi gulps. “I care about you Scott……” 

“……And I love you too” Scott says, getting direct to the point. Lexi blushes. 

“I’m glad to here it” Lexi would reply before kissing him passionately once more while the camera fades to black. 

 

 

The camera would then open up to a naked Lexi (Blue Asari ass shot) sensually walking up to Scott who is sitting on the edge of his bed. As Lexi climbs on top Scott would hold her close and prop her up using his strong arms. Together the pair would kiss passionately, Lexi’s eyes turning the deepest of blacks as she melds with him. As Lexi rests her hands upon Scott’s shoulders for support and throws her head back in pleasure Scott begins to thrust inside her. Slowly the camera pans away from the couple as they have sex/meld together, the camera fading to black. 

 

 

Afterwards Scott awakens to find Lexi stood naked in all her blue Asari beauty, her gaze out into space. Getting out of bed Scott joins her from behind.

“That was amazing” Scott says as he rests his hands on Lexi’s hips. Lexi smiles.

“It was…..I’ve never melded with another person before” Scott laughs as he rests his chin on Lexi's shoulders. Lexi rests her own hands upon Scott’s as the pair stare out of his quarters window, out into space.

“It’s so beautiful isn’t it, Andromeda, this adventure, us” Scott romantically pecks Lexi on the neck.

“It is…isn’t it” From there the camera would show the two from behind, both naked, Lexi’s blue Asari curves on Scotts toned human physique. Both entwined in each others arms. The camera panning back slowly before fading to black.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank you again for reading, this is by far my most read fanfic, any thoughts or ideas for other romance scenes I would love to hear them.


End file.
